Power electronics devices are often utilized in high-power electrical applications, such as inverter systems for hybrid electric vehicles and electric vehicles. Power semiconductor devices such as power IGBTs and power transistors, for example, may be thermally coupled to a cooling structure, such as a liquid-cooled cold plate and/or heat sink, to remove non-uniform heat fluxes generated by the power semiconductor devices. Operation of the power semiconductor devices may generate high thermal loads. Current and future power semiconductor devices demand increased thermal management performance of cooling structures.
Accordingly, a need exists for alternative power electronics assemblies that optimize thermal performance of cooling structures to remove non-uniform heat fluxes generated by heat generating structures, such as semiconductor devices.